1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to vibratory separators and shale shakers; to apparatus for accessing seals for screen assemblies in such separators and shakers; and to methods of their use.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of separators and shakers in which one or more screen assemblies are mounted in a basket or other screen assembly supporting or mounting structure. Often it is desirable to seal an interface between an end or side of a screen assembly and the basket (or other screen supporting or mounting structure). In many prior art apparatuses these seals are accessed by removing the screen assemblies. This can be a relatively long and expensive procedure and can require unnecessary handling of a screen assembly that can result in damage to an otherwise acceptable screen assembly which has some useful life remaining. Such a procedure also requires that the apparatus be shut down while the screen assemblies are removed. The seal is changed, and the screen assemblies reinstalled.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for a system that provides easy access to a screen assembly seal. There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventors, for a method to inspect or change such a seal in a relatively short time.